


Dobre rzeczy przychodzą z czasem, szczególnie w bieganiu długodystansowym

by aeshnamixta



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, M/M, No Angst, Romance, Xavier Institute
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27096517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeshnamixta/pseuds/aeshnamixta
Summary: To ty masz chłopaka, Maximoff?*Pietro Maximoff to Pietro Maximoff z filmów o X-menach. Pomyłkę, jaką była postać Pietro z Avengersów, pomijamy litościwym milczeniem.
Relationships: Alex Summers & Scott Summers, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Pietro Maximoff/Alex Summers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Dobre rzeczy przychodzą z czasem, szczególnie w bieganiu długodystansowym

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unholy_P](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unholy_P/gifts).



> Taki mało popularny pairing, na dodatek pierwszy fick od lat, więc mogłam trochę zardzewieć... ale mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba! Dla Mai, która wepchnęła mnie w ten ship.

Mógłby uciec - zdążyłby uciec jeszcze zanim którykolwiek z nich by się zorientował. Po drodze zdołałby nawet wypić piwo czy dwa - raczej dwa, bo jego metabolizm był równie szybki, jak on sam i rozprawiał się z alkoholem prędzej, niż mógł choćby poczuć szum w głowie, do diabła, mógłby nawet coś zjeść, bo nie miał nic w ustach od... która była, dziewiętnasta? Czyli prawie od rana, skrzywił się, spoglądając na telefon. O, wiadomość od Scotta. O, promocja na gry w XBoxie. Mail od Haley, kilka nieodebranych połączeń... sprawdził to wszystko i jeszcze więcej w czasie, w którym tamci zdążyli ledwie mrugnąć. Schował telefon, szykując się do ucieczki - i stanowcza dłoń, położona na ramieniu, usadziła go w miejscu.  
\- Jakiś problem? - zapytał chłopak, no, mężczyzna prawie; na pewno kilka lat starszy od niego, ostrzyżony na krótko, po wojskowemu. Cała jego sylwetka i wyprostowane plecy krzyczały zresztą "wojskowy", i Pietro westchnął w duchu. Z wojskowymi były same kłopoty.  
\- Skąd? - zaprzeczył odruchowo, tak, jak równie odruchowo odpowiadał "to nie byłem ja", "byłem wtedy gdzie indziej" albo "to w ogóle nie było tak". - Nie ma żadnego problemu.  
\- Nie pytałem, czy ty masz z nimi problem, tylko czy oni mają problem z tobą - uściślił tamten, rzucając mu uważne spojrzenie. - Kilku na jednego, panowie? Nieładnie.  
\- Ten palant ukradł mi portfel! - warknął jeden z tamtych... James, na dowodzie było wpisane James, przypomniał sobie Pietro, bo dowód wciąż znajdował się w portfelu, a portfel faktycznie miał schowany w kieszeni.  
\- To prawda? - zapytał nieznajomy. Pietro pokręcił głową.  
\- Skąd? - powtórzył, wyglądając tak niewinnie, jak tylko potrafił. - Rzucają się na mnie we czterech, no sam widzisz.  
\- Ta gnida...  
\- Stop. Proponuję rozejść się w spokoju, panowie. Mówi, że niczego nie ukradł, a ja wiem, co widzę. Widzę czterech dorosłych mężczyzn, którzy napadają na dzieciaka...  
\- A tego dzieciaka gdzie widzisz? - Pietro nie wytrzymał i wtrącił, nawet urażony. - Nie jestem dzieciakiem, serio, odezwał się emeryt.  
\- W pewnym sensie. Podpułkownik Summers w stanie spoczynku - potwierdził tamten, pozostawiając Pietro w rozchylonymi ustami. Gdzie on się uchował, taki poważny? Parsknął coś pod nosem, ale nie skomentował. - To jak będzie, panowie? Zapominamy o sprawie i rozchodzimy się do domów, czy dalej macie z nim problem, a ja mam problem z wami?  
\- To wojskowy, Jimmy... daj spokój - zaproponował po chwili jeden z tamtych, wzruszając ramionami. - Ile tam miałeś, dwie stówki? Nawet nie. Zresztą, może i ci się gdzieś ten portfel zawieruszył... - Widać było, że nie szukają kłopotów z armią. Dokładniej, że aż pali ich, by zniknąć, i mieć wszystko z głowy.  
\- Ok... ok, panie żołnierzu - Jimmy ugodowo podniósł ręce, rzucając Pietro ponure spojrzenie. - Szumowina ma takich koleżków? Ale co się odwlecze... - zagroził mu jeszcze, spluwając pod nogi. - Idziemy, chłopaki, poczekamy aż pan podpułkownik Summers w stanie spoczynku zostanie powołany do służby czynnej - zakpił. - Wtedy pogadamy, ty cholerny złodzieju.  
\- Same obelgi. - Pietro podrapał się w tył głowy i pstryknął w gogle, nasuwając je na oczy. - Dzięki, panie podpułkownik! Może da pan sobie postawić drinka?  
\- Nie sądzę, żeby ci go legalnie sprzedali.  
\- Kto powiedział, że bym go kupił? - Pietro zaśmiał mu się w twarz, w ułamku sekundy rejestrując kilka drobnych, zielonych plamek w niebieskich oczach, zapach jego wody kolońskiej i koszulę, niedbale wciśniętą w spodnie, jedyny element nienagannego ubioru, który sprawiał, że podpułkownik Summers wyglądał trochę bardziej jak człowiek, a trochę mniej jak maszyna. - Dobra. Lecę. Dzięki!  
Zniknął, zanim tamten zdążył się odezwać. Alex Summers zamrugał i gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze. Mutant! Sprawiający kłopoty dzieciak o niezwykłych, srebrnych włosach, był mutantem! Żaden człowiek nie byłby w stanie poruszać się tak szybko. Nieostrożny! Gdyby ktoś go zobaczył... ale może o to chodziło, że nikt by nie mógł. Po prostu nie byłby w stanie tego zarejestrować. Stał tu przed sekundą, a teraz, poza delikatnym ruchem w powietrzu, nie pozostało po nim ani śladu.  
Pokręcił głową i wyszedł z baru, idąc w stronę swojego samochodu. Zatrzymał się, kiedy chciał wyciągnąć kluczyki. Nie było ich w kurtce; zmrużył oczy, podchodząc do wozu i widząc je w stacyjce. Wsiadł do środka, wciągając w nozdrza ledwie uchwytny zapach popiołu. Ten nieznośny chłopak z baru! Na podszybiu leżała złożona w czworo kartka, na której ktoś pośpiesznie nabazgrał "Sprawdź sprzęgło, chyba ci nawala. Iron Maiden w odtwarzaczu? Nieźle, żołnierzu!". Podpisu brak. Alex i tak parsknął śmiechem. Chłopak był zupełnie niepoprawny. 

***  
Właściwie nie sądził, że jeszcze go kiedyś spotka. Nie chodził do szkoły Xaviera, więc pewnie był niezarejestrowany. Nierejestrowani mutanci żyli na obrzeżach, rzadko się wychylali. A jednak kiedy Scott opowiadał mu o ostatniej akcji, rzucając podekscytowany, że Logan, że z przyszłości, że zmiana, że Pentagon - Alex zmarszczył brwi, podrywając głowę i rzucając mu zaintrygowane spojrzenie.  
\- Czekaj - poprosił go, patrząc na niego uważnie. - Powiedziałeś, że kto się tam, do diabła, włamał?  
\- Mówią na niego Quciksilver - powiedział Scott, robiąc wielkie oczy. - Serio, stary, to cię interesuje? Nie, dokąd, tylko kto? To cholerny Pentagon!  
Tak, Alex usłyszał za pierwszym razem. Znał Pentagon, bywał tam i wiedział, że włamać się am było niemal niemożliwym; niemal, bo jakimś sposobem... a więc po to mu były te gogle, zrozumiał nagle. Jeśli ktoś porusza się prędzej od światła, każdy rodzaj ochrony jest dobry.  
Czyli pewnie zwinął wtedy tamten portfel, pomyślał cierpko. Przypomniał sobie bezczelne spojrzenie chłopaka i jego dziwne, srebrne włosy i jakoś nie umiał być na niego zły. Ostatecznie z nich dwóch to on był tym, którego profesor Xavier wyciągnął kiedyś z więzienia. 

***  
\- Mam uczyć? - zdziwił się, słysząc propozycję Charlesa. - Profesorze, pan chyba zapomniał, kto sprawiał najwięcej kłopotów, jak sam był uczniem - zażartował, siadając wygodniej w fotelu. Wciąż czujny, wciąż wyprostowany, wciąż w pełni gotowy i do ataku i do obrony, w tej chwili w stanie niemalże relaksacji. W tej szkole czuł się bezpieczny.  
\- Kiedy to było, Alex. - Profesor uśmiechnął się, podsuwając mu filiżankę z herbatą. - Wiele się zmieniło od tamtego czasu. Ty się zmieniłeś. Wydoroślałeś.  
\- Wojna tak wpływa na ludzi - powiedział cicho. - Wiesz, nigdy tego nie zrozumiem. Walczą z nami, walczą ze sobą nawzajem. Zupełnie, jakby tę walkę mieli we krwi.  
\- Czy my się od nich różnimy? - zapytał Charles i jakiś cień w jego oczach powiedział Alexowi, że pewnie myślał o Eriku. - Też walczymy. Wojna jest zawsze, tylko czasem następna. Właśnie dlatego jesteś mi potrzebny. Wszyscy jesteście mi potrzebni. I te dzieciaki was potrzebują. Nie wracasz chyba do służby, prawda?  
\- Nie - zaprzeczył z lekkim grymasem w kąciku ust, profesor musiał go dostrzec, ale nie skomentował. - Nie sądzę, żebym jeszcze kiedykolwiek tam wrócił.  
\- To zostań z nami. Scott na pewno to doceni. Nie jest mu łatwo, wciąż zdarza mu się przypadkiem coś wysadzić.  
\- Sam wczoraj zniszczyłem toster - przyznał Alex, wywracając oczami. - Chciałem tylko wysłać lekki impuls elektryczny, żeby zaskoczył, a rozwaliłem pół kuchni. Kiedy się poznaliśmy, byłem zamknięty w więziennej izolatce. I ty chcesz mi powierzyć opiekę nad dziećmi?  
\- Ufam ci, Alex - powtórzył Xavier cierpliwie. - Jesteś im potrzebny, nawet jeśli sam o ty nie wiesz.  
\- W porządku - zgodził się w końcu, bo i tak nie miał dokąd iść. - Biorę tę robotę, ale tylko dlatego, że w razie czego będę mógł postawić Scottowi dwóję.

***  
Zza drzwi zamkniętej klasy dobiegł huk. Coś eksplodowało. Oby coś, a nie ktoś, pomyślał Alex i przyśpieszył kroku. Zajęcia miały się zacząć dopiero za kilka dni, ale niektórzy uczniowie byli już w szkole. Może, tak jak on, nie mieli się poza nią gdzie podziać. Kiedy otworzył drzwi, niemal natychmiast znalazł się w chmurze kurzu i pyłu. Powietrze pachniało spalenizną, duża flaga Ameryki, rozciągnięta na maszcie tliła się na brzegach, a kamienne popiersie Newtona było pozbawione głowy.  
\- Alex! - Scott najpierw ucieszył się na jego widok, a potem chyba przypomniał sobie o tym, że może dać mu szlaban, bo popatrzył z nieco większą skruchą. - Nic się absolutnie nie stało, tylko mały wybuch. Wybuszek. Nie ma się czym przejmować.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz, chcesz zdemolować szkołę? Jeszcze zanim się rok szkolny zaczął? - strofował go, spoglądając na drugiego chłopaka; był tam, kiedy wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale teraz nie było po nim śladu. Zamrugał. Ktoś klepnął go w ramię, poczuł zapach popiołu, srebrne włosy przesunęły się po jego policzku, kiedy w końcu stanął bez ruchu, wpatrując się w niego z przechyloną głową.  
\- Żołnierz! - ucieszył się, uśmiechając tak szeroko, jakby promował akcję "pokaż zębom świat" i był w niej najlepszy. - Naprawiłeś sprzęgło?  
\- Przestałeś kraść portfele? - odbił piłeczkę. - A nie, czekaj, zwiększyłeś aspiracje i zacząłeś włamywać się do Pentagonu.  
\- Znacie się? - Scott przypominał wielki znak zapytania.  
\- A wy? - Pietro przeskoczył między nimi wzrokiem, spojrzał na Scotta i wrócił spojrzeniem do Alexa. - No tak. To samo nazwisko. Summers. Jest twoim bratem. Moralny kompas i sumienie narodu - dodał, najwyraźniej parodiując przemowę Scotta. Ten skrzywił się i spojrzał na brata przepraszająco.  
\- I wasz nowy profesor - dodał więc Alex uprzejmie i zmrużył oczy, widząc jak obaj odwracają się w jego stronę, jednocześnie i patrzą z zaskoczeniem. Wzruszył ramionami i zatoczył ręką koło, pokazując na pełną gruzu podłogę. - Posprzątajcie tu i wracajcie do swoich pokojów. Bez mocy! - dodał, kiedy podmuch koło niego powiedział mu, że Pietro był już dwa metry dalej i kilka szufelek gruzu mniej; patrzył teraz na niego z miną zbitego psa i w normalnym tempie nabrał kolejną partię.  
\- W barze byłeś fajniejszy - powiedział z przesadnym żalem. - Idź już, stół profesorski czeka. 

***  
Nazywał się Pietro Maximoff, mówili na niego Quicksilver. Charles Xavier określał jego potencjał na mocne sześć, co czyniło go jednym z najpotężniejszych mutantów tego pokolenia. Matka Magda Eisenhart, ojciec nieznany. Nieznany jest też limit jego mocy, a także konsekwencje przekraczania czasu. Charles podejrzewa, że kiedy osiągnie szczyt swoich możliwości, będzie mógł poruszać się w czasie, czy nawet tworzyć kopie samego siebie. Kiedy Alex mówi Charlesowi, jak się poznali, ten tylko się śmieje.  
\- Z tym drinkiem to szpanował. Alkohol na niego nie działa, nie tak, jak na normalnych ludzi. Jego superszybki metabolizm rozkłada go od razu.  
\- Czyli wszystkie trucizny... - zaczyna Alex i nagle przygryza wargę, zamyślony. - I oczywiście wszystkie lekarstwa także.  
\- Zupełnie w jego przypadku nieskuteczne. - Charles potwierdził, a kółka jego wózka zazgrzytały na żwirowej ścieżce, jednej z wielu, które otaczały rezydencję. - Nie, żeby on sam się tym przejmował. Jest brawurowy i zapalczywy, i mimo, że ma dopiero osiemnaście lat, to lubi mówić, że i tak żyje już znacznie dłużej, niż się spodziewał.  
\- Osiemnaście? Nie jest trochę za stary na ucznia?  
\- Jest raczej czymś w rodzaju... wolnego słuchacza - sprostował Charles. - Namierzyliśmy go właściwie dopiero przy tej akcji z Loganem, wcześniej dość skutecznie się ukrywał. Nawet ja nie byłem w stanie go wykryć. Przypuszczam, że jest po prostu zbyt szybki, za bardzo... jakby to ująć? Rozproszony, drgając w kilku miejscach, zamiast stabilności w jednym.  
\- Będzie ciekawie - mówi Alex. Charles spogląda na niego z rozbawieniem.  
\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia - odpowiada z uśmiechem, nieco zbyt domyślnym, by mógł się Alexowi podobać i po raz nie wiadomo już który chce kazać mu trzymać się z daleka od swojej głowy, ale część z niego wie, że by mu tego nie zrobił. Byli przyjaciółmi, więc nie czytał mu w myślach - co było jeszcze gorsze, bo znaczyło, że Alex jest ze swoim zainteresowaniem trochę za oczywisty. - Nawet nie masz pojęcia, jak będzie ciekawie, profesorze Summers. Pietro zapisał się właśnie na twoje zajęcia. 

***  
\- A więc potrafisz zmagazynować energię z otoczenia i przetworzyć ją na emisję fal plazmowych. Cool. - Pietro pojawia się przy nim, jak zwykle, zupełnie znikąd i Alex tylko wojskowemu treningowi i samoopanowaniu zawdzięcza to, że się nie wzdrygnął. Spogląda na niego spod oka.  
\- Musisz tak robić? - pyta sucho, pokazując ruchem głowy na drzwi. - Wiesz, one do czegoś służą. Na przykład można przed wejściem w nie pukać.  
\- Jestem prawie pewien, że to zrobiłem, po prostu minęły wieki, zanim odpowiedziałeś, znudziłem się i już byłem w pokoju, przykro mi - mówi i od razu wiadomo, że wcale nie jest mu przykro.  
\- Co tu robisz, Pietro? To moje prywatne pokoje, nie mamy teraz zajęć, a ty nie byłeś zaproszony.  
\- Ranisz mnie, żołnierzu. - Pietro popatrzył na niego, przykładając dłoń do serca. W ciągu kilku sekund zdążył usiąść na fotelu, wstać, przejrzeć notatki leżące na biurku, rzucić się na łóżko i przekręcić na plecy, wkładając sobie ręce pod głowę. Alex zatrzymał spojrzenie na jego brzuchu, w miejscu, gdzie znoszony podkoszulek uniósł się trochę w górę, odsłaniając pasek opalonej skóry i wystające kości biodrowe. Były tak widoczne, jakby zamierzały przebić skórę, ale Pietro nie był przesadnie chudy. Szczupły, tak, i Alex zastanowił się, ile on je, że udaje mu się utrzymać wagę. Przy jego metabolizmie musiały to być kalorie liczone w setkach tysięcy.  
\- Trenuj ze mną - zaproponował nagle i sam aż się zdziwił, bo jeszcze nim się odezwał, nie wiedział nawet, że taka myśl powstała w jego głowie. Wcześniej niesformułowana, teraz nabrała sensu. To mogłoby się udać.  
\- Też o tym myślałem. - Pietro zaskoczył go, siadając na łóżku i przyglądając mu się taksująco. Porzucił gdzieś swoją zwykłą beztroskę, miał uważny, prawie analityczny wyraz twarzy. - Totalnie ma sens, koleś. Zazwyczaj ludzie nie reagują za dobrze na moją szybkość. Nie mówię o tym, że nie są w stanie dotrzymać mi kroku, ale, no wiesz... to, że muszę kłaść im dłoń na tyle głowy, żeby napór powietrza nie skręcił im karku, czy w ogóle uszkodzenia ciała od pędu. Dasz wiarę? Jak miałem jakieś pięć lat, to biegłem tak szybko, że dosłownie wycząstkowałem swojego chomika.  
Alex nic nie może poradzić na to, że kładzie mu rękę na kolanie. Pietro patrzy przez chwilę na tę dłoń i przenosi spojrzenie na niego, jakby stropiony.  
\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? - pyta z wyraźnym zagubieniem. - Normalnie to ludzi raczej odrzuca, jak im to mówię.  
\- Bo ci współczuję. Pomyślałem sobie, jak się musiałeś wtedy przestraszyć. Miałeś tylko pięć lat i sprawiłeś, że twój chomik rozpadł się na atomy. - Alex pokręcił głową i zabrał rękę, wstając i podchodząc do okna. - Miałem szczęście, u mnie moce uaktywniły się dużo później.  
\- A jednak byłeś w więzieniu. - A więc Pietro też szukał informacji o nim. Dobrze, tak było sprawiedliwie, ale Alex i tak ciężko przełknął. Nie lubił tego wspominać.  
\- Wysłałem do szpitala kilku gliniarzy, kiedy mnie zatrzymali, jak byłem zjarany. Jeszcze wtedy paliłem, i był strach, poczucie winy i złość jednocześnie... a potem wysadziłem ich wóz do kompletu. Sędzia nie wziął pod uwagę okoliczności łagodzących, bo żadnych nie było, a to było jeszcze przed ujawnieniem prawdy o mutantach... no i znalazłem się w pace. W izolatce konkretnie, bo kiedy mnie zamknęli, rzuciłem o ścianę strażnika i dwóch kolesi z celi naprzeciwko. Profesor Xavier mnie stamtąd wyciągnął. Potem dostałem wezwanie do wojska, odsłużyłem swoje.  
\- To dlatego wtedy w barze się niczym nie zdradziłeś. Pojęcia nie miałem, że jesteś mutantem. Co potrafisz. Dziwaczny jesteś, przecież jakby nie odpuścili, to mogliby ci skopać dupę.  
\- Wierz albo nie, ale i bez mocy potrafię się nieźle bronić. - Alex uśmiechnął się, opierając plecami o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi. - Co mi przypomina, że jestem ci winny porządny ochrzan. Naprawdę, Maximoff, zwinąłeś gościowi portfel?  
\- Och, zapewniam cię, że nie potrzebowałem jego forsy! Chodziło mi tylko o numer karty kredytowej. - Pietro wyglądał tak niewinnie i mówił tak zwyczajnie, że Alex zaczął się śmiać na długo przed tym, nim pomyślał, jakie to niewychowawcze.

***  
\- Nieźle, podpułkowniku Summers... zupełnie nieźle! - Pietro przeczesał palcami rozwichrzone włosy. Nawet się lekko zdyszał, a na policzkach miał porządny rumieniec. Opadł na ławkę, wyciągając nogi i łapiąc oddech. Trenowali przez prawie dwie godziny i w końcu udało mu się zmęczyć speedstera. Alex usiadł koło niego, skupiając się na wyciszeniu i strząsnął z palców resztkę energii. Kilka iskier upadło na trawę i zapaliło suche patyczki, zdeptał to obcasem, zanim zdążyło się rozprzestrzenić. - Jak to robisz? Że wytrzymujesz tempo? I nawet potem nie rzygasz, a normalnie się tak kończy, że po przebieżce ze mną, wszyscy od razu biegną do kibla.  
\- To coś w rodzaju tarczy energetycznej. Wysyłam fale plazmowe dookoła swojego ciała. Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym pchnął naprawdę mocno, byłbyś w stanie pobiec jeszcze szybciej... tak szybko, że mógłbyś skoczyć w czasie. - Alex myślał na głos i dopiero po podekscytowanym spojrzeniu Quicksilvera urwał nagle, marszcząc brwi. - Zapomnij! To tylko teoria, a nawet jeśli, to nie będziesz potem wiedział, jak wrócić.  
\- Musiałbym cię zabrać ze sobą. Pomyśl, żołnierzu! Mógłbyś poznać swoją przyszłą żonę i urocze, szczerbate dzieci! Jak się hajtniesz z jakąś mutantką, to kto wie, może nawet będą zielone, albo będą miały rogi?  
\- Raczej nie będę miał dzieci - powiedział po prostu, uświadamiając sobie jednocześnie, że chyba pierwszy raz w życiu powiedział to na głos. Spojrzał na Pietro ze zdziwieniem. - Pojęcia nie mam, dlaczego ci o tym mówię.  
\- Jesteśmy czymś w rodzaju przyjaciół? - podpowiedział Pietro i skrzywił się. - Człowieku, jak to ckliwie brzmi, zostawmy ten temat dla bab i wróćmy do tego, że dyskryminujesz mutantki.  
\- Nie dyskryminuję mutantek, tylko kobiety - wypalił Alex i potarł dłonią czoło. - Zaraz, wróć, co ja gadam. Nie dyskryminuję kobiet, po prostu mnie nie kręcą i wątpię, żebym miał z jakąś dzieci.  
\- A z mężczyzną byś mógł? To jakaś nowa forma mutacji? - Pietro kpił z niego w żywe oczy i Alexowi jednak ulżyło. Powiedział to komuś w końcu i nie został odrzucony. Pietro wyśmiewał się z niego bez cienia odrazy.  
\- Nie oceniasz? - spytał jednak dla porządku. W armii wciąż rozbrzmiewały echa funkcjonującej latami zasady DADT, czyli don't ask don't tell. W skrócie nie mieli prawa pytać cię o orientację - ale, jeśli była inna, niż ogólnie przyjęta, ty nie miałeś prawa się do niej przyznać.  
\- Człowieku, ja? - Pietro spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami. - Bądź poważny, mój stary jest chyba gejem, nie wiem, nie jestem pewny, ale biorąc pod uwagę tę dziwaczną relację, jaka go łączy z dyrektorem, to niedługo zacznę do Xaviera mówić "tatusiu".  
\- Do Xaviera? Tatusiu? - Alex nie nadążał. - Ale przecież Xavier i Erik Lehnsherr... zaraz, co? Twój ojciec to Magneto?!  
\- I kto tu kogo ocenia, podpułkowniku Summers. A teraz, kto pierwszy do następnego drzewa?

***  
\- Mam takiego kumpla, nazywa się Bucky. - Pietro w jednej chwili nie było w pokoju, w drugiej siedział już w fotelu po turecku i wpatrywał się w Alexa z jakąś dziwną radością. - No i Bucky, rozumiesz, też woli facetów, a już w ogóle wojskowi...  
\- Bucky? Serio, masz kumpla, który nazywa się Bucky? Wiesz co, Kapitanie Gogle, to, że mówią na ciebie Quicksilver, nie znaczy, że jesteś od razu w Avengersach - zakpił Scott i nagle zmarszczył brwi. - Zaraz, co? Jak to "też woli facetów"? Kto woli facetów? - dopytywał i patrzył to na Alexa, to na Pietro. Ten drugi nawet się lekko stropił.  
\- Uch, nie zauważyłem go - przyznał, spoglądając na Alexa z poczuciem winy wymalowanym na twarzy. Może jak rzucisz w niego plazmą, to nagle o tym zapomni? Albo mogę z nim biec naprawdę szybko i liczyć na to, że jakiś wstrząs mózgu, czy coś...  
\- Nie trzeba - westchnął Alex. Przeniósł wzrok na brata i zaczerwienił się mimo wszystko. Nie był na to gotowy. Właściwie Pietro nadal był jedyną osobą, która o tym wiedziała, a teraz...  
\- Jesteś gejem? - Scott wyglądał, jakby go sparaliżowało. Oczy, ukryte za ciemnymi okularami, mrugały bezradnie. - I Maximoff wie o tym wcześniej ode mnie? Dlaczego on o tym wie? - krzyknął nagle i Alex z Pietro wymienili błyskawiczne spojrzenia.  
\- To absolutnie nie tak - powiedział szybko Alex. Pietro zachichotał. Bardzo pomocny, oczywiście. Alex spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
\- Jakkolwiek przystojnym samcem by nie był twój brat, Cyklopie, to zupełnie nie tak - potwierdził jednak, wciąż brzmiąc na lekko rozbawionego. - Spotykam się z Crystal, zapomniałeś?  
\- Nie - powiedział Scott, wciąż brzmiąc lekko podejrzliwie.  
\- Pietro, spadaj - poprosił Alex, wzdychając. - Muszę porozmawiać z bratem.  
\- Ładnie to tak sierotę bez rodziny wyganiać?  
\- Nie jesteś sierotą, Maximoff, Magneto, mimo naszych wielu starań, wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze...  
\- Magneto jest twoim ojcem? - Scott brzmiał, jakby nie do końca uporał się z jedną traumą, a już musiał sobie radzić z kolejną. - Skąd wy nagle tyle o sobie wiecie? Co, do cholery?!  
\- Pietro, wyjdź. I przepraszam, myślałem, że Scott o tym wie.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, taki mamy dziś dzień na coming outy.

***  
\- Nie wierzę, że Quicksilver wiedział o tym wcześniej niż ja. Jesteś moim bratem, a nie powiedziałeś mi ani słowa. - Scott brzmiał na rozżalonego i Alex zamknął na chwilę oczy, kiedy zamiast choćby odrobiny współczucia dla tych jego emocji, w nim samym pojawił się gniew. Czy naprawdę nawet teraz, w takiej sytuacji, Scott musiał sprawiać wrażenie, jakby chodziło właśnie o niego? Zdusił nieprzyjemną, palącą złość i odetchnął. Scott był jego bratem i nie chciał dla niego źle. Był też tylko nastolatkiem i królową dramatu, i musiał wziąć na to poprawkę.  
\- W wojsku nauczyli mnie skutecznie trzymać gębę na kłódkę - zaczął ostrożnie, kiedy już upewnił się, że w jego głosie nie ma śladu po irytacji. - Poza tym to nie jest żaden temat i cię nie dotyczy. Nawet nie spotykam się z nikim na poważnie, byś musiał się z tym zmierzyć.  
\- Zmierzyć się? Jak z jakąś katastrofą czy klęską? Alex, w którym wieku ty żyjesz? Przecież to już nie robi na nikim wrażenia, jest normalne, że chłopak z chłopakiem...  
\- W jakim ja żyję świecie? W normalnym, brutalnym świecie, braciszku, gdzie nie chronią mnie mury tej szkoły i grupa ludzi zdolnych w kilka osób pozbyć się bandy atakujących mnie kolesi, którym przeszkadzało, że się z chłopakiem trzymałem za ręce. W takim żyję świecie, słodkie maleństwo.  
Naprawdę, kolejny raz pomyślał, że gdyby Scott nie był jego bratem, byłby nie do zniesienia. Teraz wpatrywał się w niego z urazą i Alex świadomie pozwolił mu się dąsać, mając nawet nadzieję, że jeśli nie zacznie przepraszać, to ten się obrazi i sobie pójdzie, uwalniając ich obu od konieczności tej niezręcznej rozmowy. Scott go zaskoczył, kiedy nie zerwał się na równe nogi i nie wybiegł oburzony. Siedział cicho, spoglądając na niego tylko co jakiś czas i wzdychał tak ciężko, jakby to jego wyoutowali wbrew własnej woli.  
\- Maximoff jest nawet... przystojny - powiedział w końcu coś, co go kompletnie zaskoczyło. Krzywił się przy tym strasznie, jakby żuł cytrynę, ale najwyraźniej był zdeterminowany by pokazać, że mu to nie przeszkadza. - Jak na takiego palanta, oczywiście.  
\- Scott, nie spotykam się z Pietro. - Alex roześmiał się w końcu i westchnął, wzruszając ramionami. - Ale doceniam troskę. I zapamiętam, żeby mu przekazać twoją opinię przy okazji.  
\- Zapomnij, ten facet i tak ma ego wielkości kuli ziemskiej. Może i dobrze, że to nie w nim się bujasz, zwariowałbym chyba, jakby miał zostać moim szwagrem. No i jest twoim uczniem.  
\- Wolnym słuchaczem - uściślił Alex nie wiadomo po co. - Muszę iść, zaczynam zajęcia za parę minut.  
\- Ja też, umówiłem się z Jean. Ale, Alex, jakbyś chciał pogadać... może ja nie zawsze rozumiem, ale jestem po twojej stronie. To zawsze.  
\- Będę pamiętał. A teraz chodź już, bo się spóźnię. 

***  
Było piękne, jesienne popołudnie; jeden z tych cieplejszych, październikowych dni, podczas których słupki rtęci w termometrach dobijają dwudziestu pięciu stopni, a ptaki drą się dookoła tak oszołomione, jakby im wcześniej przyszła wiosna. W powietrzu unosił się zapach nagrzanej od słońca ziemi i butwiejących pod stopami, parnych liści. Zapachniało popiołem, kiedy Pietro rzucił się na ławkę obok niego. Właśnie wrócili z misji, obaj na tyle zmęczeni, że po wyjściu z jeta dotarli tutaj i usiedli, nie mając siły ich umyć się i przebrać. Kombinezon Alexa był podarty na udach i miał kolana zdarte do krwi, a na policzku Pietro widniały smugi kurzu. Jego srebrne włosy były, jak zwykle, w nieładzie.  
\- Potargałeś się. Włosy ci odrastają - powiedział Pietro w tym samym momencie i Alex spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby mu w myślach czytał. Ręka Pietro, wyciągnięta do jego włosów, opadła nagle, zanim ich dotknął. - Nie, serio, żołnierzu, wyglądasz jak jeden wielki bałagan. Co się stało z tych schludnym wojskowym, który wieki temu w pewnym barze groził, że skopie gościom tyłki, jak nie zostawią mnie w spokoju?  
\- Rozczochrał się. - Alex ziewnął i przysłonił oczy dłonią, by spojrzeć na Pietro, który siedział pod słońce. - Ale jak ci tak zależy, to wciąż mogę skopać tyłek każdemu, kto nie będzie chciał zostawić cię w spokoju.  
\- Uff, dobrze, że zerwałem z Crystal, bo mogłaby ci się narazić - parsknął Pietro i Alex wywrócił oczami, ale nie skomentował. Było ciepło i wygodnie, nawet na drewnianej, zwykłej ławce i we wciąż przepoconych, brudnych ciuchach. Pomyślał przez chwilę o prysznicu, ale po prostu nie był w stanie się ruszyć.  
\- Przydaj się na coś, Maximoff, i zabierz mnie pod prysznic - westchnął w końcu, nie przejmując się nawet tym, jak to zabrzmi. Dopiero, kiedy Pietro się roześmiał, zaczerwienił się lekko i spojrzał na niego z ukosa. - Nie każę ci tam ze mną wchodzić, erotomanie, jestem po prostu zbyt zmęczony, żeby się w ogóle ruszyć - przyznał. Odsłaniał się i zaskoczyłoby go to, gdyby o tym pomyślał. Kiedy ostatni raz powiedział komuś, że jest zmęczony? Miał może z siedem lat i wrócił z boiska po wyczerpującej grze z kumplami w nogę. Potem już jakoś tak wyszło, że zawsze Scott był młodszy i potrzebował ochrony, albo ludzie w wojsku pod jego komendą... podpułkownik Summers nie miał prawa być zmęczony. A już na pewno o tym komukolwiek opowiadać.  
\- Drogi Alexandrze, jakkolwiek kusząca nie byłaby ta wizja, ciebie i prysznica, obawiam się, że też nie mam siły się ruszyć. - Pietro opuścił się niżej na ławce i przekręcił, jakby szykował się do drzemki właśnie tu i teraz. - Daj mi pięć minut. Muszę powiedzieć, że odkąd do was dołączyłem, odczuwam w swoim ciele mięśnie, o których istnieniu nie miałem wcześniej nawet pojęcia. Bycie zbawcą ludzkości jest cholernie wyczerpujące. A i tak nadal mam wrażenie, że jak tylko pierwszy raz powinie nam się noga, rzucą się na nas i pozamykają w klatkach.  
\- Brzmisz jak twój ojciec. A propos ojca, powiedziałeś mu w końcu, że jesteś jego synem?  
\- Próbowałem. - Pietro skrzywił się na jakieś wspomnienie. - Ale skończyło się na "moja matka znała kiedyś kogoś z takimi mocami, jak twoje". Nie pociągnął tematu, wiec ja go skończyłem. Co to, gramy w dwadzieścia pytań? To teraz moja kolej. Powiedziałeś w końcu Hankowi McCoyowi, że nie jest w twoim typie?  
\- Skąd, do diabła, o tym wiesz? - Alex nie wiedział, czy jest bardziej zdumiony czy zażenowany, kiedy aż usiadł prosto, rzucając mu zszokowane spojrzenie. - Nie wierzę, że Hank ci się zwierzał.  
\- Umiem patrzeć, Summers. Nasza bestia za każdym razem jak cię widzi coraz mniej przypomina bestię, a coraz bardziej tego wielkiego, niebieskiego z Ulicy Sezamkowej... jak mu tam było? Ten, co tak lubił ciasteczka? Tak zresztą na ciebie patrzy. Jak na wyjątkowo apetyczne ciasteczko.  
\- Jesteś okropny - powiedział Alex po długiej chwili ciężkiego milczenia. Zapachniało popiołem, świat wywrócił mu się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, został przewieszony przez ramię i już pędzili, przeskakując po kilka stopni schodów naraz. - I postaw mnie natychmiast na ziemi, ty sprinterze z bożej łaski!  
\- Przecież chciałeś pod prysznic? - zdziwił się Pietro. - Naprawdę, pomyślałby kto, że wojskowi są trochę bardziej zdecydowani. 

***  
Kolejna misja, kolejna walka. Tym razem oprócz ratowania samolotu pasażerskiego, który opadał z powodu spalonego silnika i rozszczelnienia w kokpicie, dołączyły kłopoty z niezidentyfikowanymi mutantami, którzy pod wodzą wysokiego, czarnowłosego mężczyzny, z którego rąk strzelały płomienie, zaatakowali ich kiedy tylko dotarli na miejsce.  
\- Jean Grey, chroń Jean, tylko ona może ściągnąć samolot na dół! - Charles krzyczał, przyciskając palce do skroni, skupiony tak mocno, że na czole perliły się krople potu. - Scott, przerwij ich linię! Storm, pozbądź się tego ognia!  
\- Robi się, profesorze. - Storm złożyła ręce, a potem rozrzuciła je gwałtownie. Ciężkie krople deszczu z sykiem gasiły ogień, płomienie malały i znikały. Alex wypuścił potężną falę energii, która w końcu pchnęła samolot w górę, ustabilizowała lot. Wciąż opadali, ale znacznie już wolniej, i była szansa, że nie rozbiją się podczas lądowania. Jean wspomogła jego wysiłki, ale w pewnym momencie z jękiem opuściła dłonie.  
\- Nie mogę, jest za ciężki - wydyszała. Alex zaczynał panikować, w środku było kilkadziesiąt osób, jeśli ich nie utrzymają, zginą wszyscy. Nawet gdyby udało im się przedostać kilkunastu pasażerów na pokład ich jeta, to pozostali...  
\- Kurt, zabierz jak najwięcej zdołasz do jeta. - Charles był cały spięty, ale pewnie wydawał rozkazy. - I zabierz na pokład samolotu Scotta, niech spróbuje z wiązką promieni załatać wyrwę w kokpicie. Alex, będziesz potrzebny w ataku.  
\- Jeśli przestanę podtrzymywać samolot, spadnie w ciągu kilku minut!  
\- Jeśli nas pokonają, samolot i tak spadnie. Kurt...  
\- Zaraz. Kurt podrzuć mnie do tych atakujących na pokład. - Pietro brzmiał niepokojąco normalnie, jakby właśnie nie proponował czegoś zupełnie absurdalnego. Podrzucić go na pokład? Żeby go mogli zabić? Złapał wzrok Alexa i mrugnął. - Nie dopadną mnie, żołnierzu. A nawet jeśli, to im skopiesz dupy.  
\- I tak mogę - wyrzucił z siebie Alex. Zacisnął szczęki, bo choć nie przyznałby się do tego nikomu, jak miał do wyboru ratować ludzi z samolotu a Pietro, to wybierał Pietro. Był jego priorytetem, zawsze. Cholerny dylemat wagonika, naprawdę! A Scott mówił o nim, że jest moralnym kompasem narodu! - Kurt, zabierz mnie z wami.  
\- Zwariowaliście, nie dacie rady na zamkniętym pokładzie!  
\- Kurt, teraz - powiedział, chwytając ramię Pietro. Nightcrawler skinął głową; i przeniósł ich, zanim ktoś jeszcze zdążył się odezwać.  
Dali sobie radę, w końcu; Storm i Jean jakoś podtrzymały samolot, Kurt przeniósł część ludzi do jeta, a pozostałych powyciągał z samolotu już bliżej ziemi, tak, że gdy ten się jednak rozbił, nikogo nie było już na pokładzie. Zresztą kraksa była wyjątkowo łagodna, bo Scott zrobił naprawdę dobrą robotę łatając wyrwy. Alex skupił się na swojej części zadania, gdzieś z tyłu głowy wciąż mając troskę o Pietro, o to, by z tej jego potarganej głowy nie spadł ani jeden srebrzysty włos; i kiedy już był pewien, że się im udało, Pietro zniknął. W jednej chwili, jak to on miał w zwyczaju - zniknął, pociągając za sobą wirującą kulę ognia, w którą zmienił się tamten wysoki mutant. Huk eksplozji doszedł ich już z daleka, a Alex biegł w tamta stronę, nie czekając na innych.  
\- Kurt! - zawołał i kątem oka złapał niebieskie ramię, chwytające go w pasie.  
\- Jestem - powiedział Nightcrawler. - Zabiorę nas tam. Trzymaj się, Summers. 

***  
Istotnie nie reagował na leki, żadne. Krwawienia z ran udało im się zatamować dość szybko, ale najgorzej było z poparzeniami. Wyglądał, jakby cała lewa część jego ciała dosłownie stanęła w ogniu. Kiedy leżał na szpitalnym łóżku, spokojny i z twarzą równie jasną, jak jego włosy, Charles Xavier nie opuszczał jego boku. Tylko sile jego sugestii zawdzięczali to, że Pietro nie rzucał się z bólu. Spychał go z jego umysłu, ale poza tym byli bezradni. Alex podrywał się na każdy nowy ruch, na najmniejszy dźwięk, wychodzący z tych upartych ust. Pietro jęknął kolejny raz, kiedy Charles na chwilę stracił połączenie.  
\- Ten ból staje się coraz silniejszy - westchnął, ponawiając próbę. - Żeby tylko Hankowi udało się go w końcu ustabilizować...  
\- Pracuje nad serum regeneracyjnym - wyjaśniła Storm, przygryzając wargi, kiedy Pietro znów jęknął. Wysłała kolejną falę chłodu na jego poparzone ciało i na chwilę znieruchomiał, jakby w uldze. - Skoro nie da się zmniejszyć jego bólu, trzeba jak najszybciej usunąć jego przyczynę. Jego metabolizm jest tak szybki, że dosłownie spala każdą dawkę środka przeciwbólowego. Ale też i szybko postępuje regeneracja uszkodzonych tkanek, gdyby udało się to jeszcze przyspieszyć...

***  
Hankowi się udało. Patrzyli, oniemiali, jak na ich oczach znikają i goją się ślady poparzeń. Twarz Pietro, z lewej strony zwęglona od skroni aż do brody, odzyskała jasny odcień zdrowej skóry. Bark był w najgorszym stanie; teraz tylko przy obojczyku pozostało kilka delikatnych, białawych blizn. Kiedy Pietro otworzył oczy i zamrugał, Alex ścisnął jego rękę tak mocno, że tamten się skrzywił.  
\- Cześć, żołnierzu - powiedział zachrypniętym głosem. - Gdzie jestem?  
\- W niebie - odparł Alex sarkastycznie, bo był i strach i tamto zmartwienie, no i może dlatego, że był też trochę dupkiem. Pietro zaśmiał się i zaczął kaszleć, wypluwając w chusteczkę ślinę ciemną od sadzy. - Do diabła, Maximoff - wyszeptał, bo zabrakło mu słów. - Ty głupi, głupi chłopaku.  
\- Powiedzieli mi kiedyś, że jak na tak szybkiego gościa, to zadziwiająco często się spóźniam. - Pietro z trudem usiadł, sięgając po wodę. Odchrząknął, wypijając kilka dużych łyków. - Uch, ale mnie w gardle piecze. Nie patrz tak na mnie, Summers, jakbym się spóźnił żeby cię uratować, to bym się chyba wściekł - powiedział zaskakująco jak na siebie serio. I skrzywił się znowu, próbując wstać. - Wszystko mnie boli.  
\- Może dlatego, że prawie dałeś się spalić? - Alex pomógł mu wstać, odwracając wzrok od poplamionego krwią bandaża. Przez chwilę było mu słabo, czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. Było tak blisko. Prawie go stracił. Prawie pozwolił mu umrzeć i nie mógł zrobić absolutnie nic, żeby go uratować. Zastanowił się, czy jednak nie iść z Hankiem na kolację; ot tak, żeby mu podziękować, że wynalazł to serum i że nie pozwolił Pietro umrzeć.  
\- Gdzie są wszyscy? - Pietro spojrzał na niego z przestrachem. - Nikt chyba nie...  
\- Wszyscy żyją. - Uspokoił go Alex. - Charles siedział przy tobie kilka godzin, Hank pracował nad serum, by cię z tego wyciągnąć, Storm chłodziła najgorsze poparzenia... - tylko ja nie mogłem nic zrobić, chciał dodać, ale tu nie chodziło o niego, więc się nie odezwał. - Poszli odpocząć.  
\- A ty zostałeś. - Pietro przechylił głowę, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem. Wyglądał, wyjątkowo dla siebie, na niemal zawstydzonego. - Mam tylu ludzi, którzy się o mnie troszczą. Nigdy tak nie miałem. To dziwne uczucie. Miłe, ale jak to komuś powiesz, to cię zniszczę. Muszę dbać o reputację.  
\- O co, Maximoff? Reputację? Jakby ci jakaś została. Ta koszulina jest rozcięta z tyłu, wiesz...  
Pietro obejrzał się do tyłu tak szybko, że prawie się przewrócił. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w Alexa wściekle, jakby brakło mu słów, kiedy już upewnił się, że żadnego rozcięcia nie ma i że nie paraduje jak idiota z tyłkiem na wierzchu.  
\- Tak bardzo cię nienawidzę - jęknął w końcu, przyciskając ręce do czoła. - Jezu, moja głowa - dodał tym samym, rozżalonym tonem i wzrok Alexa zmiękł, kiedy popatrzył na niego czule, chociaż nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.  
\- Jest kisiel - powiedział pocieszająco. - Zostawiłem dla ciebie porcję.  
\- Agrestowy? - westchnął Pietro, pozwalając się wziąć pod rękę. Prawie się na nim uwiesił, musiał być naprawdę wyczerpany.  
\- Agrestowy. Z pianką.  
\- Zmieniłem zdanie, Summers. Jednak cię kocham.  
\- Masz moją pełną wzajemność, sprinterze. Dasz radę zejść na dół, czy ci tu przynieść?  
\- Żebyś zżarł połowę po drodze? Nie ze mną te numery, Summers, mogę cię kochać, ale w kwestii kisielu nie ufam ci za grosz. Zwłaszcza agrestowego. I z pianką!

***  
\- Powiedziałem Magneto, że jest moim ojcem - oznajmił Pietro, pojawiając się jak zwykle znikąd i Alexa zaskoczyło to, że się nawet nie wzdrygnął. Wszystkie te pojawienia się Quicksilvera przestały być szokujące, stały się czymś, na co nieświadomie czekał. Uspokajał się, czując znajomy zapach popiołu i widząc jasne włosy, rozsypane na swojej poduszce, kiedy rzucał się na jego łóżko jak na swoje i zamierał chociaż na chwilę w bezruchu, z rękami podłożonymi pod głowę. Poklepał miejsce obok siebie, spoglądając na Alexa. - Klapnij sobie, to będzie dłuższa rozmowa.  
\- Myślałem, że ckliwości zostawiamy dla bab - powiedział Alex, bo był Alexem i droczenie się z nim miał we krwi. - Jak to przyjął?  
\- Och, wiesz, nie spróbował mnie przebić metalem, ani zabić drutem, więc chyba całkiem nieźle. Właściwie to wyglądał, jakby się... ucieszył? Zapytał, czy mam gdzie mieszkać i powiedział, że mi założy konto w banku. Powiedziałem, że jak będę chciał jego forsy, to sobie ją wezmę, a on powiedział, że wtedy powie o tym Charlesowi, a jemu będzie przykro, to powiedziałem, żeby sobie darował. Xavier jest straszny, jak mu jest przykro. Powiedział też - ciągnął, spoglądając na niego spod oka. - Że na następne spotkanie mam przyprowadzić tego swojego chłopaka, z którym tak mnie cały czas widuje, jak wpada do szkoły...  
\- Chłopaka? - Alex parsknął śmiechem, odwracając się tak, by oprzeć na łokciu i popatrzył na Pietro, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - To ty masz chłopaka, Maximoff?  
\- Najwyraźniej mam, chociaż chyba ostatni się o tym dowiaduję. Ale i ten chłopak też dobry, pewnie nawet sobie tego jeszcze nie uświadomił, naprawdę, jesteśmy siebie warci - narzekał Pietro, chociaż jego oczy się śmiały. Wyciągnął rękę i dotknął włosów Alexa, przesuwając palcami wzdłuż linii jego szczęki.  
\- Naprawdę. - Alex brzmiał poważnie, przykrywając jego dłoń swoją, przyciskając ją mocniej do policzka. - I jak się z tym czujesz, że masz chłopaka?  
\- Ty mi powiedz. Chociaż nie, najpierw mnie w końcu pocałuj, jak na chłopaka przystało. O boże! Robiłeś to już kiedyś, prawda? To nie jest tak, że jesteś staszą ode mnie o jakieś dziesięć lat amerykańską dziewicą? - zapytał, brzmiąc na przerażonego i Alex wywrócił oczami.  
\- Przestań gadać, Maximoff - powiedział tylko, a potem pochylił się i dotknął ustami jego ust. - Albo po prostu cię do tego zmuszę. 

FIN!  
***  
Łódź, 19.10.2020


End file.
